The Secrets Within
by Lady Ardnassac
Summary: A story of the trios fifth year, with a heavy dose of Sirius and Remus. Soon there will be new characters, lost ones will be found, and hidden secrets will be revealed. Mainly Hr/R... Please R/R!!!!!!!!(Used to Be Harry Potter and the Secrets Within..)
1. Hermione's Gone Home

The Secrets Within

By Lady Lupin

A/N: Ok this is my first fic and if all goes well I'll be starting a L/MWPP story that will tie in to this one. I think all of the HP ones will actually. Well read and enjoy!   This has a prequel called Coming Together, go read that one as well, even though it isn't quite done.

Disclaimer: All that is from the Harry Potter world is JK's and I wouldn't dream of saying it was mine, Lenora, and Nyah, however are mine, and if you would like to use them please ask permission first.

Chapter One: Hermione's Gone Home

_Told by Hermione after their 4th year at Hogwarts, summer:_

Hermione arrived at her home in Cambridge about two hours after she got of the train. Well this next year shall be very interesting, she thought looking out her bedroom window, it had started to rain again but it was still very steamy out. Her mother, Charlotte Granger walked in her room with Crookshanks, in his basket, and her father, Geoffrey, had her trunk.

"So dear how was your year?" her mother asked, as she let Crookshanks out. Hermione hesitated, half of her wanted to spill out all of the things that had happened this past year, but the other half new she couldn't tell her muggle mother anything. She sighed, she hated that she didn't have a wizard family to consult like Ron, Mrs. Weasley is wonderful but it just wasn't the same.

Her father was looking at her think and said to her mother in a stage whisper, "It must be about boys Char, I'll go out so she can speak with you." He winked at Hermione as he walked out. She smiled back at him.

"So dear, is it about a boy?" her mum asked with a curious glance. Hermione decided to tell her about Ron and Viktor. When she had finished her mum whistled and told her that she was going to have a hard time fixing the mess she made. Then she left Hermione to unpacking her trunk. Hermione sat on the edge of her bed (scarlet and gold for when she became a Gryffindor) and thought about the past year. She was sad because of Cedric but very happy that Harry was okay. She knew that Ron would have been devastated if he died. I would be too she thought as an afterthought. Oh Ron why do you have to be so thick, why can't you realize that I love you not Krum and that I only said yes to him because I never thought you would ask me. Well, the sight of Ron red faced to clash with his flaming hair was pretty funny, she thought smiling. Although I was very mad at him for thinking that I would ever help anyone else but Harry win, as she thought about the tournament her smiled faded and she went back to thinking about how they were going to keep Harry safe this next year. Voldemort was back and they wouldn't be able to keep Harry at one place for long. Unless Dumbledore had a plan, which could be but she wanted to know that he was safe. Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts, which were becoming very confusing. 

As she lay back on her canopy bed Crookshanks came up and lay with her. Her thoughts drifted back to Ron as she absentmindedly scratched Crookshanks in the same spot until he became agitated and jumped of the bed, and began prowling for food. She thought of his cute freckles, bright hair and how cute he looked when he blushed (which he often did) and the fact he was totally oblivious to everything she did. She sighed, there was one good point, she was pretty sure had Harry knew how she felt about Ron and for this she was glad because she thought he might have thought she liked him during the time they were together before the 1st Task. But he didn't, she had a feeling he like Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. The ways he looked at her at the dance…but it is not my business, she thought. With that she went to her bookshelf and pulled down an ordinary muggle book. It was a favorite, One of Anne McAffrey's books about Pern. She had it all wrong about dragons, but it was written well. So she spent the rest of the reading and deciding what to do for the three essays she had to do. But that night she fell asleep forgetting to start them. 

Over the next week or so all she did was schoolwork until the only thing she had left was a bit of charms and an essay for Potions, which she really didn't want to do. Snape hated her so much, although not as much as he hated Harry, so she always had to do the very best so he wasn't able to find anything wrong with it. She still had a while to do it so she left it and let her thoughts drift off. She remembered the talk she had at the end of the year with Professor McGonnagall, the professor told her that they had written to the Ministry and she was given permission to use her magic over the Holidays. They decided that if something happened it would be good for her to use it with out getting an official warning at a bad time… She hadn't told Harry or Ron mainly because it would worry Harry, and…make Ron jealous. She didn't want that so she kept her mouth shut.

Then two weeks later, she was decidedly bored, so she started to write a letter to her friend from elementary school it would be a muggle letter though so she would have to be careful.

_Dear Susan,_

_ Hello how was your year? Mine turned out to be eventful, we had a dance and foreign students came and I went with one of them. This really miffed one of my best friends (Ron, I think I have mentioned him, haven't I?) though I have no clue why, his excuse was that I was "fraternizing with the enemy" because there was a football tournament and my other best friend Harry was on our team and my date was on the other team. You see my problem? Oh well, we survived it, well at least I did. Anyway have I told you about Ron? I really don't remember if I did so I will now. Ron is tall and kind of gangly with bright flaming hair and very cute freckles, he also seems to blush a lot which makes him cute. Umm I think I'll describe Harry for you, he's about medium height with black messy hair that I don't think will ever be tamed, he has round glasses and a thin scar on his forehead shaped as a lightning bolt (we always pick on him for this saying things like, oh you would be cute if it wasn't for your scar Harry, it's very amusing) There really isn't much more to say although I am at the top of my class again this year and I hope to become a prefect, a sort of advisor. Well I really must go, I have work to do, and that I hope you have a very good summer._

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

_PS If you would like to send me any letters during the year just remember to send them here and my parents will get them to me._

After Hermione had sent her letter by the postman, she sat down and started to write Harry and Ron. She paused and thought, it was third week into vacation why was she already writing them? She shook her head and began on her potions essay, which was about transforming potions. So the two letters she had begun for no reason sat on her desk, forgotten for the moment. Later that night she was sitting reading the Daily Prophet (a little late as the Evening Prophet was out now). She looked on the front page and the first thing she saw was an article, by _Rita Skeeter_. Hermione had only just let her out. It stated that there was cover up and Ministry had begun to hide the fact that Voldemort had returned and was again beginning to attack people, less quiet than before but it was still there. Hermione sighed, if there was one good thing she has really done was stopping that Skeeter cow. And now it seems she knows how to write a clean story. 

A week later she decided to finish those letters to Ron and Harry, but as she began, Pig crashed in through her window with a very big letter. She dropped him off in the cage by her bed. It held her bran new owl, Swoop, who was a male snowy, bigger than Hedwig, she had got him at the wizard's pet shop in town.  Cambridge was big enough to have some of its own wizarding places; although she hardly ever went, shopping without Harry and Ron it wasn't much fun. Pig was sitting there drinking and trying to choke himself with owl-pellets, when Hedwig soared in, also with a large letter. She fluttered over to the cage and hooted with surprise when she saw Swoop. She took a big gulp of water and flew out again, Hermione never getting a chance to thank her. Pig stayed, being a smaller owl he needed rest.

Hermione opened her letter from Ron first.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I am fine although I think Harry is worried about Sirius, he hasn't heard from him in a while and you know how he is, like the parent instead of the kid. So what have you been up to lately? Having fun, and getting schoolwork done? There should be a lot more of the 1st, this IS vacation, remember? I have been having a great time, with Fred and George around with all their new pranks its hard not to have fun. It is driving Mum mad, she can't figure out how they got money to make so many, as a matter of fact, neither can I, got any ideas? Anyway heard from Harry? He hasn't written me yet and I thought maybe those Muggles he lives with may have locked Hedwig up, what do ya think? After Pig gets back I plan to send Harry a letter (well after Pig gets back and rests). You mentioned something about a wizard shop or two in Cambridge right? Well Mum was wondering if I could come down for a visit and at the same time pick up some of the things she thinks might be there. So what do ya say? Ask your parents; I've never been to a Muggle house! (OK, OK half Muggle!). Please?? It's fun here but I think I will go crazy if I don't get out of here; I'm tired of being a tester for Fred and George! (I've been, a multi-colored rat, a tree, and a clock and they have turned me all colors of the rainbow!) I would ask Harry but I don't think that could ever happen. And guess what, you will never get it so I'll tell you; Ginny is going to Beauxbatons as an exchange student for this year! No more little sister bugging me all year. Oh yea how is Crookshanks doing? Just as lovely as ever I expect. Well as lovely as that thing can be anyway. Well I need to go, I think Mum just ate a Canary Cream, I hear a bit of squawking downstairs, at least its not me this time! _

_ Bye- _

_Ron_

_PS: Please HURRY your response; during dinner I just became an electric blue hummingbird after biting food off one of their forks!_

Hermione set the letter back down on the table and began to smile. Unless she was way off, and she hardly ever was, Ron was nervous about writing to _her_ and had babbled throughout the whole thing. Nervous. About writing to her, she was bursting with energy as she thought. She almost ran to ask her parents before remembering they were asleep and were not likely to say yes if she woke them up to ask. She then took Harry's letter, which had been knocked to the floor. It was very short with tons of scribble around everywhere. As she read it she became very puzzled. It said to call Harry at twelve.

Hermione stared at the paper for a few seconds then at her watch. 2 to 12. She dashed downstairs and looked in the address book. She located Harry's number and dialed as the big old clock chimed 12. He answered on the first ring. He must have been waiting.

"Harry what is going on, why am I calling you in the middle of the night?"

"Because any other time the Dursley's would hear the phone." He answered calmly.

"But why do you want to talk?" He then explained that Dumbledore had written and said that he had to stay at the Dursley's for most of the summer, to keep him safe. He wouldn't be able to visit until the last week and a half of vacation. He then proceeded to tell her what Ron had been up to.

"Hermione he has been writing everyday asking my advice about what to do about you. Poor Hedwig can't take back all the responses and letters; Pig only delivers a few because he is so small. I can't stand it much longer. You two have to talk and get this thing out in the open. I made one comment to him about you in the first letter and now he wont get off the subject; I don't think he even knows I'm worried about Sirius." 

"Oh, Harry he knows, he told me so in his letter. And he asked if he could come to my house to stay for a while. He gave an excuse his Mum needed something. But he was really babbling because he then tried to tell me he hasn't talked to you all summer. I am going to try to get my parents to let him come. Is he really annoyed by Fred and George or is it just an act?"

"No, they really are driving him nuts, almost as much as you are," he paused to let her think about that statement before he went on, "I think it will be good for him to get away, did he tell you about Ginny? Lucky isn't she? But anyway I did it this way we could get it all out at once, no matter what wizards say, telephones are easier for us underage ones." Hermione agreed and he continued, " you can't let him keep owling me if he goes there, I want Hedwig to find Sirius and give him a letter, but she can't if Ron has a different one everyday. And if it is ok with your parents, can I come down to visit you the last week? I have a feeling Ron might still be there."

"As long as my parents agree I'd love to have you both at my house. And Harry, why the scribbles around the message?" She ask, still puzzled.

"I'm glad that's settled." He paused and sounded faintly embarrassed. "Well I was really bored and it seemed like a good idea at the time." Hermione laughed. "So is that everything?" Harry asked, sounding nervous.

"Not unless you are going to tell me about those letters from Ron?" She actually heard him shake his head, "Well that's it then, keep in touch Harry, I'll send you something first so Hedwig wont be bothered. Take care and _do_ be careful, and good luck with Sirius!"

"Thanks, See you at the end of the summer for sure, tell Ron no more letters. And Good Luck for you, you might need it with Ron." Then they both hung up laughing. Harry ran up to his room and fell asleep at once, hopping the Dursleys still slept.

But back in Cambridge, Hermione walked upstairs slowly and digested the new information she had. When she went to bed she didn't get to sleep till very late, thinking about a certain redhead. 

The next morning she began to come up with a plan to have her parents agree to let a wizard come to their house. More than that, to let him stay from a while.

She walked downstairs with a case all put together in her head. First she approached her father, he would be the easier of the two to convince, and he was easier going.

"Daddy," she said in a coaxing voice, "I have a question to ask you."

He looked up from the paper, "What is it honey?" Hermione took a deep breath and explained the situation to him about Ron. This took sometime and when she was finished her father looked at her over his reading glasses, his eyes were questioning.

"Hermione, dear, I think it is a great idea to have your friends to come and visit. Your mother and I have wondered why you never asked before. Now if it's all right with your mother they can stay for the rest of your vacation if that is the way you want it. I would like to meet these two, Harry and Ron seem like interesting fellows." Hermione, so happy with her father gave him a huge hug and ran to find her mother who was out in the garden pruning her beloved flowers. She calmed down immediately, she new that if she was too wild her mother might say no, especially after what she had told her about Ron.

"Mum, I was wondering if Ron and later Harry could come and stay with us a while, you know how Ron has so many sibling and lately it has taken its toll. I thought he could come and visit so he can recover and come and see our house, I mean he has taken me in sometimes in the past few years, I thought might be fair if he came here. Harry wouldn't be able to come till later because his family needs him at home." Hermione seemed winded because she got that out in about two breaths and was tired from saying it so fast.  This thing with Ron was making her act strangely.

Her mother had taken in the explanation quietly and then broke into a smile, "Hermione, I would love it if you had your friends come visit, I was starting to think you didn't want them here, they can stay and come as long as you want them to as long as you still do all you chores and do whatever your father or I ask of you with no problems. Oh yes and you must make sure they don't act too suspicious; we can't have the neighbors noticing anything fishy. Is that clear?" 

"Mom you know we can't do magic over the holidays and my friends know that, and yes I agree to everything." Hermione then kissed her mum on the cheek and skipped up the stairs to write a reply to Ron, humming all the way. 

_Dear Ron,_

_You can come! My parents say its fine as long as you aren't too suspicious. You are welcome to stay for the rest of the summer, and Harry is coming the last week and a half, he can't leave till then, but I guess you know that. After my talk with Harry I think he's doing all right. Well owl me back as soon as you know when you can come, I can't wait because I am becoming dreadfully bored here. And of course I have most of my homework done, as yours should be too. Can't wait to have you here, there are some magical places we can explore._

_Love From,_

_ Hermione_

Hermione then sent off the letter with Swoop, it was his first job and he seemed very proud as he flew of into the afternoon sky. 

The next day Hermione received a short message from Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you so much, it means a lot, I will be arriving very soon, my dad will be connecting your house to the Floo Network, and he says that if your parents agree, we can keep it hooked up during the summer. I think your right about Harry and I look forward to visiting places in town._

_ Ron_

_PS Who is the owl that delivered your letter?_

Hermione looked up from the letter and said to Swoop, "He must be calming down if he noticed your not Hedwig, Swoop." 

Hermione began to fix up her room when she suddenly stood straight up, smacked her forehead and yelled, _"HE'S COMING BY FLOO POWDER!" _Hermione ran to her trunk and grabbed her wand, and practically flew downstairs. Her parents thankfully were out in the garden. Hermione went over to their recently sealed up fireplace and magically took down the barrier. 

Just at that moment Ron appeared in the center along with a roaring green fire. He toppled out with his trunk and fell right onto Hermione. They both fell to the floor and the trunk slammed down so close to them it lightly scraped Hermione's head. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes with amusement and said, "Hi, err, happy to see me?" 

She looked back at him, blushed and squeaked, "Get off me Ron!" Inside Hermione was very happy, but she knew he was only there because he fell. At least he hadn't looked too embarrassed. 

Her parents, after hearing the falling trunk and Hermione's yell, ran into the room and took a look at the green fire in the recently sealed up fireplace and then turned to Hermione, who was just getting up. "Hermione, what did we tell you about not acting suspicious?" Hermione look swiftly at Ron and then said to her parents. 

"Well, you see Mum the best way for Ron to get here was for him to go by fireplace and to do that I had to take it down and to do that in time before Ron got here I had to use magic, because it would have been more suspicious to have a 15 year old boy inside our fireplace, don't you think?" Her mother sighed and told her it was ok but she mustn't do it again. Hermione agreed. 

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Ron, Ron, my Mum and Dad." Hermione introduced.

Ron walked over and shook their hands and said in what was obviously his best Percy imitation, "Hello, how simply splendid to meet you." 

Her dad stifled a laugh and her mum just shook his hand and said "Ron, how nice to meet you." 

"Come on Ron, let me show you to your room, I'll help with your trunk." They walked upstairs heaving the trunk along with them, and as they went they heard her father say, "Well he doesn't seem like I imagined him."


	2. Witch or Muggle?

The Secrets Within

By Lady Lupin

A/N: This chapter has driven me crazy.  I am not happy with it, but I can't stand to rework it any longer.  By the way people, keep in mind that this is fan fiction and it is therefore created by the author.  My story is not going to be believable at all, so don't expect it to be, that will make it oh so much more fun. ;-)

Disclaimer: All that is from the Harry Potter world is JK's and I wouldn't dream of saying it was mine, Lenora, and Nyah, however are mine, and if you would like to use them please ask permission first.

Chapter Two: Witch or Muggle?

Harry awoke to sounds of screeching floating up from downstairs.  Petunia was yelling because she'd just found Dudley's stash of doughnuts in the kitchen.  He was on his second summer of dieting and needless to say, it wasn't going very well.  Harry pulled on his over large t-shirt and huge shorts and trudged down the stairs.  He grabbed a half of a bagel and began to eat it.  They had begun to bring back semi regular foods as Vernon had insisted he was beginning to feel starved.  After eating his bagel Harry went out side and took a walk, he ended up near Mrs. Figg's house.  Harry could have sworn he had just heard what sounded like a phoenix song coming from the house.  Harry stopped and listened again, but all was silent.  He shook his head and headed back to the Dursley's feeling bored.  He'd just gotten a letter from Sirius, saying he was going on a mission for Dumbledore, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to see him before school started.  Since there was still about month before school started, Harry figured the mission was a long one.  Ron was now currently at Hermione's, and Harry grinned as he imagined the time those two were having.  Both crazy for each other and both too stubborn to admit it.  

It was nice out and he was enjoying his walk.  Until he was caught.

"You, boy what are you doing out walking around where people can see you!?"  Get into the house before they notice you!" Uncle Vernon roared at him.  Harry slipped in the house and went to his room.  Hedwig was there, with a mouse she had caught in her beak.  Harry stroked her head.

"Nice job Hedwig, at least you bring me things," Harry told her, then he thought of the presents he had received not too long ago.  A service kit for his Invisibility Cloak from Hermione, lots of candy and a few of Fred and George's creations from Ron, and a large cake from Hagrid.  Sirius had only sent a short letter though because of a mission, but in it he promised something really nice for Christmas.  Then a large barn owl flew in with a letter.  It dropped it on Harry's bed and flew out again.

"Wonder who this is from."  Harry said, thinking out loud (A/N:  You don't really think he'd talk to an owl, do you?  Ok ok, he might).  He tore open the letter and found it was from Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_I bet you find this a surprise, getting a third owl from your Headmaster during the summer.  The reason is that I've just received a letter from Snuffles and I want you to know that if you ever need to go to Professor Lupin's place, it is very easily reached by the Floo Network.  His house is registered as the "Lupin Bin" and I understand that it was named by your father.  You must ask Mr. Lupin about it when he returns from his mission with Snuffles.  I would also like to remind you that you may not leave the Dursley's home until one and a half weeks before the new term begins.  I gather you will be going to either Miss Granger's or Mr. Weasley's.  Please give them both my regards.  Have a good time the rest of your summer._

_Sincerely,_

_            Professor Albus Dumbledore_ __

Harry looked up from the letter and frowned.  My headmaster is quite odd, he thought.

"The Lupin Bin huh?"  Harry sat down and wrote a letter to Ron, who was at Hermione's.

_Dear Ron (and Hermione too I suppose)_

_This is the oddest summer ever.  I get one letter from Snuffles and three from Dumbledore.  I'll show them to you when I come to visit.  And another thing, I could have swore I heard a phoenix song coming from one of the houses on this street.  Old Mrs. Figg's in fact.  I am so bored here.  I wish I could leave but something horrible would probably happen and the world will end.  Just joking, although people do act like that.  I am so bored (I may have said this already).  I bet you two are having a great time.  Don't do too many fun things without me.  And Hermione you will be happy to know that I did all my homework.  It's not like there is anything else to do around here.   Well I guess that's all.  See you both soon. (If I don't die of boredom first)_

_Harry_

__

_PS: Did I mention I was bored?_

Harry sent the letter off with Hedwig and looked at the piece of paper on his wall that counted down the days.  Another week and a half before he was able to leave.  He knew it would seem like an eternity.  He sat on his bed and thought about possible things to do.  So far his choices were very limited.  Sighing he took out the album Hagrid had given him at the end of first year.  He turned to the first page and looked at it carefully.  It appeared like they were at the Three Broomsticks.  James was sitting at a table, his arm around Lily.  Next to them was Pettigrew.  Across the table from them were two couples.  Sirius and Remus each had a girl sitting next to them.  The girl next to Remus resembled Sirius so much that it was uncanny.  At the moment both he and Remus were tickling this girl, and she was laughing and trying to bash them on the head at the same time.  The girl on the other side of Sirius was tall, had shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes.  In the picture she was laughing hysterically along with Lily, James and Pettigrew.  As Harry watched, Sirius glanced at the brown haired girl, and then looked at Pettigrew.  They had an understanding and Pettigrew snuck around the table and grabbed the brown haired girl, and sat her down on the bench next to the other girl.  Then Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew proceeded to tickle the two girls mercilessly.  James looked at Lily and began tickling her as well.  This lasted for a few minutes until one of the girls managed to get free.  She then took out her wand and began throwing curses at the boys.  They looked at each other and nodded, running outside of the picture's border.  Lily and the black haired girl, and the brown haired girl took their wands out and guarded the borders, and every second or so sparks could be seen coming out of the ends of their wands.  Harry grinned.  He had never seen the girls before but they were obviously good friends with his father and mother.  He flipped through the book looking for more pictures of them, but mostly they were of his parents, who were occasionally with Sirius.  On the last page was the wedding picture, which he had studied a lot before.  But as he looked again he seemed to see new people, who before had been a bit blurry.  It was the two women, on the other side of Lily, looking a bit older, but still there.  And now Harry could see Remus and Pettigrew on Sirius' other side.  Harry lay back on his bed, and stared at the picture.  I wonder, he thought, if these women are alive, and if they could tell me anything about my parents, and my mum especially.  Harry stared at the pictures, until a familiar screech floated upstairs, telling him dinner was ready.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat there at the table trying to finish his strawberries before Dudley could begin a tantrum.  He had been refused ice ream again and looked very unhappy to say the least.  Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept sharing uneasy glances, and by the end of dessert Harry was fairly sure something was up.  Just as Harry was about to head back to his room, Uncle Vernon spoke.

"I have an announcement to make.  So listen up."  He said to the family quite gruffly.  "Tomorrow Petunia, Dudley and I will be going on vacation to Majorca.  For two weeks."  He turned to Harry.  "And you, boy, will be staying here.  I've paid old Mrs. Figg to come over and stay with you during the day, to make sure you don't ruin the house.  So you better watch yourself, and no funny business what so ever!  You got that?" He said pointing a pudgy finger in Harry's face.  Harry couldn't help grinning.

"Of course.  If you hadn't noticed, I don't do anything that makes others suspicious, just you all.  And it's not as if Mrs. Figg hasn't watched me before.  She's used to me." Harry said confidently.  The Dursley's still spoke the same way to him, but Harry knew they really couldn't act the same, for fear of Sirius.  All three glared at him but made no reply.  Uncle Vernon turned to Aunt Petunia.

"Petunia, dear, why don't you go up and pack our things?  That way we can leave bright and early tomorrow." He said pleasantly.  She smiled sweetly.

"Of course, Vernon dear." She turned to Dudley.  "Alright  Dudders, come help mummy pack."  Petunia said to the over-large boy.  He grunted and followed her out of the room.  Harry got up as well and started towards the hall, but Vernon stopped him.

"I'm warning you boy, don't do anything abnormal.  I don't want any neighbors suspicious.  You hear me?" he asked menacingly.  Harry rolled his eyes but nodded.  Again Vernon glared, but Harry ignored him and headed up to his room, for once quite happy.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up late the next morning to the annoying sound of the doorbell.  He looked at the clock next to his bed and found it was eleven in the morning.  He sighed.  He pulled a tee shirt on and trudged downstairs.  The bell was still ringing constantly.  It was beginning to drive him nuts.  He went to the door, unbolted it and swung it open.

"All right!  That's enough!  I get the picture…." Harry started and then trailed off.  Standing there was old Mrs. Figg.  She smiled at him.

"Harry dear, how good to see you.  I'm sorry for waking you, as I gather you don't get as much sleep as you should, but I did promise that old fool I would check on you.  Though I'm sure you can take care of yourself." She told him, stepping through the door, and setting down her purse.

"Sorry, for snapping at you Mrs. Figg." Harry said nervously.  She shook her head.

"Not a problem my boy.  I knew it would annoy you, but I did want to make sure you were alive in there." She joked.  Mrs. Figg seemed different somehow and Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew it was there.  

"So, Harry, have a good year at school?" She asked with a humorous look in her eye that was very much akin to the one Dumbledore always seemed to posses.

"Yes, it was very eventful," Harry said carefully.  She sat down on the couch and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, so I've heard." She murmured.  Harry looked at her, startled.  Then a few things clicked in his mind.  The phoenix song yesterday,  him being protected at the Dursley's, and most of all, Professor Dumbledore mentioning Arabella Figg to Sirius when telling him to gather the old crowd.  He only needed a small confirmation.

"Mrs. Figg, is your first name Arabella?" Harry asked apprehensively.  The old woman smiled widely. 

"Well finally!  I wondered how long it would take you.  You are very bright, much like your mother and father were." She said approvingly.  Harry stared at her.

"You really are a witch?" He asked, happy he had guessed right.

"Yes, yes, my boy,  I was appointed by Dumbledore to be here to keep an eye on you." She said, grinning.  Harry smiled; it was nice to be in the presence of a witch during the summer.

"You said I was bright like my parents, does that mean that you knew them?" He asked hopefully.  She snorted.

"Well I should hope so, as I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts to them for two and a half years.  Always getting into trouble, your parents.  Especially your father.  Lily was just as devious, but was much better at not getting caught.  Of course, she wasn't interested in having the record number of detentions like your father and his friends were.  Such a pair." She said, gazing off, remembering the old days.  Harry frowned thinking to the photo album.  He jumped up without warning and ran up the stairs.

"Where are you going boy?" She called after him, puzzled.  He didn't answer and came back down almost immediately, with the photo album.

"I have this album, with pictures of my parents.  There are a few people in here that I do not recognize, and I thought maybe you could tell me who they are." He explained.  She smiled.

"I'll do my best.  I should be able to recognize most of the people, if they were your parents age," She granted.  He sat down next to her and opened to the first page, and the picture of the Three Broomsticks.  Once again the three girls were being tickled.  Mrs. Figg drew in a sharp breath.  "My God, I haven't seen a picture of these people in ages.  There are your parents, as you must know, and Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  And Peter Pettigrew."  

"Yes, I know all that, but I want to know who these women are." Harry said, pointing to the now laughing girls.  The old woman sighed.

"I might have known you did.  Very well.  This is Nyah Hunt." She said, pointing to the tall brown haired woman.  "And this is Lenora Black." Pointing to the woman who looked eerily like Sirius.  Harry raised his head sharply.

"Is she-" Harry began, but Mrs. Figg interrupted him.

"Yes, that is Sirius' twin sister.  Very much alike those two were, and loved each other and their family fiercely." She told him somewhat sadly.

"Could you tell me about them?" He asked hopefully.  She looked at him steadily for a moment and then nodded.

"Lenora and Nyah were best friends with your mother.  Also very good friends with Sirius, James, Remus and Peter.  From what I gather they were friends since their first year.  They were all very close, because during that time there were many killings, and each of them lost their parents.  As they got older, the friendships grew into love.  Your father and mother began to date, as did Lenora and Remus.  Sirius and Nyah however were a little complicated.  From what I can recall, they played games with each other and often hurt each other.  When they graduated your father and mother were married almost immediately.  Remus proposed to Lenora at their wedding, and the two were married two months after your parents.  At their wedding Sirius and Nyah had a large fight, and it looked quite bad for them, and then Sirius, totally out of character, sang to Nyah and promised to try harder.  It was awfully sweet.  And so things were fairly content, and then you were born, and everyone was quite happy.  Then not long after, Remus and Lenora had a child.  Anastasia, was her name." She explained their past slowly, and Harry jerked as he heard this.

"Let me get this straight.  Professor Lupin is married, and has a child?  And Sirius is seriously involved with someone?  Why didn't they ever tell me?" Harry demanded.  She sighed sadly.

"It's a bit more complicated than that.  Eventually Sirius and Nyah also became engaged.  But their plans were interrupted.  Voldemort was targeting the Potters, and their friends.  So everyone went into hiding.  Sirius and Remus convinced Nyah and Lenora to take Anya and travel south.  They left the night your parents died.  And that same night, in a safe house in France, they were also killed." At that she paused.  Harry looked at her in horror.

"They were killed?!  Nyah, and Lenora and the baby?  The same night?" He asked faintly.  She nodded in sadness.  

"Yes.  Of all the group, only Remus survived, they all were lost.  He was devastated, he lost his wife, his daughter, his best friends.  He even lost you to the muggles." She sighed.  "Albus has informed us that Sirius is innocent.  It has made a change in Remus.  Last time I saw him, he and Sirius were acting like they had in 7th year.  That is about most of the story.  A basic summary of it, you could say.  How is it that you knew nothing about this, didn't Remus, or Sirius or even Albus tell you?"

"No one ever told me.  I think they found the memories too painful; even Dumbledore.  Although no one really has had the chance." Harry said thoughtfully.  She smiled at him.

"Well I may have not been the best person to explain, but at least you know now." She said patting his back.  Harry was struck with a sudden thought.

"Mrs. Figg, I'm visiting some friends in about a week and a half, do you know about it?" He asked.  She nodded.  "Well how am I supposed to get there?"

She laughed.  "Harry that is a week and a half away.  Don't worry about it, but I imagine we will find a way," The boy shrugged.

"Alright then, how about some lunch?  It will be nice to eat as much as I like."  He said grinning.

"Yes, I can imagine.  She grinned a bit, "Sorry about all that talk about my cats when you were younger dear, but I had to keep my cover." She told him as they headed to the kitchen.

"It's alright,  it was better than being here anyway." He told the old woman as he made lunch.

"That I don't doubt.." She said, shaking her head sadly.  Harry looked at her curiously.

"How long did you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked while they ate their lunch.  She smiled.

"Well I came to teach halfway into your parents 5th year, and I didn't leave until they died and you came here." Mrs. Figg explained.

"Is that when the one year Defense professors began?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I believe so," She agreed, laughing.  She and Harry finished their lunch in silence, something Harry rarely got to enjoy anywhere, whether there, at the Burrow, or at Hogwarts.  He rather liked it.

"Mrs. Figg?" He asked after a bit.

"Yes, dear?" She answered, looking up from the Daily Prophet, which she had brought with her.

"Can you tell me some things my parents and everyone did at school?  I really know nothing about them, and I think it's too painful for Sirius or Professor Lupin." He asked slowly.  She nodded.

"Well I can only tell you about things I know, remember, I missed many of their years." She reminded him. He nodded, indicating he wanted her to go on.  "Well let's see.  Your father was a wonderful chaser on the Gryffindor team.  Lenora and Sirius were very good beaters.  It always seems like sibling beaters are most effective.  Lily was the keeper, and Remus was also a chaser.  Peter and Nyah shared commentating.  They made up most of the Quidditch team.  Gryffindor lost only three games the whole time they were on the team. They were really quite exceptional.  Although McGonagall took off almost as many points from Nyah and Peter swearing during their commentary, as Gryffindor won in the games." She told him smiling.  Harry chuckled.

"Did they get into much trouble?"  He inquired, grinning.  The old woman snorted.

"Did they ever!  There are some many things, that it would take me a very long time to tell you them all." She grinned.

"Well, then you better get started." He said, making himself comfortable.

"Alright then, but I warned you." She said shaking her head in amusement.  They spent the rest of the day talking about the past.  Harry learned more in one afternoon, than he did in 4 years worth of History of Magic.

A/N: All right, finally.  I finished this stupid chapter (the authors gone slightly nuts).  I really, REALLY don't like this chapter.  Now I can get on to much more interesting things.  Back to Hermione's *grins evilly* Review, and then check out my other stories, Great Times There and Coming Together, the prequel to this one…Please?


	3. Meeting the Parents

The Secrets Within

By Lady Lupin

A/N: I wonder if anyone likes this story as I've only got like 9 reviews.  Oh well, it shall be continued anyway.

Disclaimer: All that is from the Harry Potter world is JK's and I wouldn't dream of saying it was mine, Lenora, and Nyah, however are mine, and if you would like to use them please ask permission first.

Chapter Three:  Meeting the Parents

"Now remember Ron, be sure to thank Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and be very polite." His mother told him.  Her eyes then narrowed. "And I don't want to see you again until we meet you at Diagon Alley, you begged us to let you leave this 'boring place" as you put it, and I don't want to see you coming back, you hear me?" Mrs. Weasley asked, pointing her finger in Ron's face.  He sighed.

"Of course Mum, whatever you say." He smiled.  She looked at him fondly.

"Have a good time dear." She said, hugging him.  "And keep an eye on Harry once he gets there."  

"So Ron, what was the name you picked out for Hermione's home again?" His father asked as he gave Ron a small bag of Floo Powder.  Ron's answering grin was reminiscent of the twins.

"I've decided to call it 'Know It All's'," He said evilly.  His father snorted with laughter, and his mum glared at him. 

"Is that very smart Ron?" His father asked, eyeing his wife.  Ron nodded.

"Whatever you think best then, she is your friend." Mr. Weasley agreed.  Fred and George appeared just then, dragging Ron's trunk behind them.

"Ahh, thank you boys, stand it on end, and give it to Ron," Mr. Weasley instructed.  The twins did as told.

"Have fun a Hermione's, lover boy," George sang, as Ron got ready to go.  Ron went scarlet.

"Yes, and remember to tell your girlfriend hello for us." Fred added.  Ron went even brighter.

"Oh!  You two leave him alone!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, swatting at the twins, though she did this smiling.  Ron swallowed as his father threw some powder in the fire.

"Bye all," He said with a wave.  He stepped in the fire, dragging his trunk, and yelled, "Know It All's!"  Through the ash.

Ron zoomed past many fireplaces and after about a minute landed in the right one.  As soon as he landed, he and his trunk fell over and landed on some thing soft.  Ron looked down.  That something was Hermione.  His he felt his ears get red again.

"Hi, err, happy to see me?" He ventured.  She looked at him, and seemed a little flustered.

"Get off me Ron!" She squeaked, standing up.  Just then her parents ran into the room.  He stood there; a little uncomfortable as Hermione explained why she had to use magic.  Ron was a little surprised at how fast Hermione talked her way out of getting in trouble.  Then Hermione turned back to Ron.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Ron, Ron, my Mum and Dad." Hermione introduced.

Ron walked over and shook their hands and said in his best Percy imitation, "Hello, how simply splendid to meet you."  Hermione shot him an amused look, letting him know she knew what he was doing.

Her dad stifled a laugh and her mum just shook his hand and said "Ron, how nice to meet you."  

"Come on Ron, let me show you to your room, I'll help with your trunk." They walked upstairs heaving the trunk along with them, and as they went they heard her father say, "Well he doesn't seem like I imagined him."

Ron laughed, "I like your dad, he seems like he has a good sense of humor."  Hermione smiled.

"Yes, he balances my mum out, she's a bit strict." She admitted as they reached the guest room.  They walked in the room to find it dusty and dark in the room.  They set down the trunk and Hermione wrinkled her nose. 

"It is way too dusty in here, watch the door for my parents, will you?" She asked as she took out her wand.  Ron did as told, and watched in amazement as Hermione cleaned the room with magic.

"_Hermione!  _What are you trying to do, get expelled?  That's the second time in ten minutes that you've done a spell." Ron exclaimed.  To his surprise, she laughed.

"Sorry Ron, I never told you guys…  Professor McGonagall got me permission to use magic over the summer, so I can help protect Harry if we need it suddenly."

Ron looked at Hermione in awe, "I guess being smart sometimes does have its advantages…" Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Yea, I guess." She looked about the room quickly.  "You'll stay in here.  Harry will too, when he gets here, but until then you have it to yourself.  Do you want to unpack?"  Ron looked at Hermione, she still seemed a bit nervous.  

"Yea, I think I will." He said slowly.  She smiled.  

"Ok.  When you're done you can come to my room if you are bored.  I have to clean a bit.  It's across the hall." She told him, and left.  Ron ran a hand through his slightly messy hair.  _What is up with her?  She seemed to be uncomfortable when I said she was smart.  _He shook his head in confusion.  _I guess I'll just have to wait and find out.  _He pulled his trunk into the room and began to take out some things.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione flopped onto her bed with a sigh.  She had gotten butterflies in her stomach when Ron had complimented her.  She was used to him picking on her for being smart, not telling her it was good thing.  She stood up and looked in the mirror.  There in front of her was a short girl with bushy brown hair, and cinnamon brown eyes.  Nothing remarkable, nothing interesting.  Just a plain looking girl that could never compete with one so beautiful as Fleur Delacour or Cho Chang.  She sighed again, walked to her window seat and looked out it morosely.  Life just wasn't fair sometimes.  _Why is it that I have to fall for the most stubborn, clueless git there ever was?  Honestly, I shouldn't even be worrying about boys.  The O.W.L's are coming up and I should be studying.  But no, I'm here thinking about a boy who doesn't even think of me as a girl.  _A knock on her open door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hermione?"  

~~~~~~~~~~

After putting away some of his stuff he headed across the hall.  The door across and a little to the left of his was open, the sun shining through.  He went and stood in the doorway.  Hermione's room was large and airy with many windows.  In one corner was her scarlet and gold bed.  _Obviously for Gryffindor.  _On two of the walls there were built in bookshelves, all filled with books.  _Of course. _  On the third wall there was a desk, a dresser and a chair filled with old blankets. On the last wall was the bed, and in one corner, was a scarlet window seat, on which Hermione sat, looking out the window.  She looked a little sad, a bit angry and very far away.

"Hermione?"  He called quietly.  She didn't answer.  He tried again and knocked on the door.

"Hermione?" 

She started and looked at him.

"Oh, Ron, you startled me." She said.  He walked in the room farther.

"So, done with your room?" He inquired.  She looked about

"Uh, yea.  I really didn't have to do much.  Just put away a few books." She said, indicating the bookshelves.  He nodded.  "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what kind of things can we do?  I've never been to a muggle home before," He admitted.  She smiled.  

"Do you want to play chess?" She asked.  He rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, I know how to play chess.  You know that," He reminded her.  

"Yes, you know how to play _wizard's _chess.  But you've never played the muggle way.  Want to give it a try?" She asked slyly.  Ron knew that was a challenge and he certainly couldn't back down from it.

"Sure.  It can't be that much different." He said, shrugging.  She grinned at him.  

"I wouldn't be so sure," She said.  He rolled his eyes again.  "Come on, the chess set is down the living room."  She said, heading out the door.  Ron followed her.

When they reached the living room they found Hermione's parents doing the exact thing Hermione and Ron had planed to do.

"Oh boy.  You might as well take a seat Ron.  Their matches last forever." She told him, indicating the couch.  Ron did as told. 

"They do not, Hermione, you're just exaggerating." Her mother said.  Her father grinned.  

"They do to Char, and you know it," He said, winking at Ron.  "But don't worry, we've been playing for a while now, Charlotte is bound to lose soon."  Ron grinned.  Hermione's dad was fun.

"Haha!  Checkmate!  I win!" Mr. Granger said about ten minutes later.  Mrs. Granger smiled.  

"I suppose you deserve to win once in a while dear," She told him.  He rolled his eyes.  "Hermione you're father and I are going to the grocery store-" 

"We are?" Mr. Granger asked.  She glared at him.  He smiled at her innocently.  

"As I was saying, we are going to the store to get some things for dinner.  You and Ron behave, and don't forget to let Crookshanks out." She said as she pulled her grinning husband out the door.

"And Ron, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Mr. Granger called, grinning.  Hermione snorted.

"As if that narrowed it down at all," She commented, shaking her head in amusement.

"Your dad is a bit like Fred and George," He said.

"I've noticed.  It's really funny.  Him and mum have blazing rows sometimes, and then he gets and sweet and mushy and they make up.  It's funny in a way." She said, setting up the chessboard.

"So can we play now?" Ron asked.

"Sure, I just have to explain the differences to you." She told him.  "You have to move the pieces yourself.  They don't move or talk.  When you take a piece, you just remove it from the board; you don't bash it to pieces.  Got it?"

"Yea, yea, it's not that different," Ron said sitting behind the white pieces.  They began to play, and while Hermione took an early lead, Ron soon caught up and ended up winning.

"Haha!  Checkmate!  I win!  See!  I told you it wasn't that different!" He told her, looking triumphant.  She laughed and shook her head, looking at him.  He caught her eye, and saw something there he hadn't noticed before.  He found himself unable to look away.  The smile slowly faded from her face, and was replaced by a faintly uncertain look.  It puzzled Ron.  They probably would have stayed like that for a long time had it not been for the sound of the door slamming.  They both jumped and glanced guiltily at the front door.  Hermione's mother was walking into the kitchen with a bag in her hand.  Her father however was looking at them with a peculiar look on his face.  When he saw them looking at him though, the expression changed.  He grinned at them slyly and winked at Ron, and then followed his wife into the kitchen. 

They both sat there for about thirty minutes, Hermione reading a book and Ron walking around the room, idly looking at family pictures.  He was looking at one of Hermione in France when her dad came back in.

"Alright you two, dinner is ready," He said, ushering them into the dinning room.

Ron didn't glance at Hermione as he followed her father into the kitchen.  

"Ah there you are.  I do hope you like pasta Ron, we're rather fond of it here," Mrs. Granger said.  Hermione snorted.

"Don't worry mum, he'll eat anything," She said sitting down.  Ron glared at her and also sat down.  They ate in silence for most of the meal.  As things were coming to a close Mr. Granger began to ask Ron some things.

"So, Ron, how long have you and Hermione been friends?"  He asked.  Ron thought about it a bit and grinned.

"Well, I've _known_ her since we met on the train in first year, but she's been friends with me and Harry since Halloween of 1st year." He told the older man.  Hermione glared at him as she and her mother picked up their plates.  "Thanks for the wonderful dinner Mrs. Granger, it was really good," Hermione rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt at flattery.  But her mother beamed.

"Why thank you Ron!  Aren't you sweet." She looked at her husband sternly.  "Really Geoff, you should take lessons from this young man here, has his head on straight." Hermione's dad rolled his eyes at her.  She missed it, but Ron didn't, he had to muffle his laugh.

"Come on Ron, lets go talk, and leave the women folk to do the cleaning." That was the wrong thing to say.  Both Granger women got an identical look of fury on their face.

"I don't think so Geoffrey.  Now _you _get to do the dishes."  Mrs. Granger said angrily.  Hermione turned to Ron.

"You as well. You'll dry.  You _men folk_ can spend quality time with the soap suds." She told him, pointing a finger into his face.  Both males sighed and did as told.  There really was no way to get out of that predicament.  Hermione and her mother disappeared into the living room, giving Mr. Granger a time to talk to Ron alone.

"Well that worked well, those two are so predictable." He said washing a plate.  Ron stared at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.  Mr. Granger grinned.

"Ron, I think you and I need to talk and it's best if Miss Strict and her daughter aren't here to listen," He told him, still washing.  Ron gulped and nodded his head.  "By the way, you can call me Geoff if you want.  I don't mind."  

"Ok," Ron said slowly.  Mr. Granger gave him a look.  "Ok, _Geoff_."  Geoff grinned at him.  Ron felt a bit uncomfortable using his first name.  But as he was Hermione's father, Ron figured it'd be better to do as he was told.  He cleared his throat.  "So what do you want to talk about exactly?"  

"Well Ron, I want to talk to you about the dangers of dealing with my daughter." He told him.  Ron gulped again.  "You see, my daughter takes after her mother, who takes after Hermione's grandmother, and so on and so on.  Understand?" He asked, glancing at Ron.  Ron nodded.  "Well, aside from inheriting that wild bush they call hair, my daughter inherited the gene that causes her to be extremely stubborn.  For some reason, those women will not admit when they are wrong.  You'll just have to get used to it.  And another thing, they love to fight.  It must be in their blood or something.  So take it as a good sign if they fight with you.  To a certain point of course."  Mr. Granger explained cheerfully.  Ron was silent for a moment.

"Geoff?" Ron asked finally.

"Yes?" he asked, glancing at him, amused.

"Why exactly are you telling me this?  I mean I appreciate it, but I don't know why you'd bother tell me." Ron admitted as they finished.  Hermione's father grinned at him once again.

"Well Ron, you remind me of someone I knew when I was young," He said.

"Really who?" Ron asked, curious.

"Me." He said.  And with that he went into the living room.  Ron stood in the kitchen, and processed this comment. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mother, what do you think of Ron?" Hermione asked.  She and her mum were both reading.  Charlotte looked up from _So Your Child is Magical._

"Well dear, he seems very nice.  And well, dear to tell you the truth, he acts an awful lot like your father." Her mother said quietly, glancing towards the kitchen.

"Oh," Hermione said.  They both went back to reading.  Her mother took of her reading glasses and looked at Hermione carefully.

"Are you two arguing with each other Hermione?" 

Hermione looked slightly guilty,  "Well you see I'm not quite sure," Hermione started.  As she explained what had happened earlier, her mother seemed to gain an amused look to her face.

"Well dear, listen closely because I hope I never have to say this to you again.  You made a mistake to act spiteful to Ron.  There was no reason for it.  Apologize.  Soon."  With that her mum went back to reading.  Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.  Just then her father came in.

Without even looking up her mother spoke to him, "I assume the dishes are done, right Geoffrey?" He grinned.

"Of course they are my lovely one!" He exclaimed.  She laughed at him, set her book on the table, and placed her reading glasses on top of it.

"We've got an early surgery tomorrow, let's head up to bed." She commanded.  

"Of course," He agreed.  He walked over to Hermione and kissed her forehead.  "Ron's in the garden." He whispered and then left the room with his wife.  Hermione sighed loudly, and headed to the kitchen.

A/N:  So what do you think??  Let me know by reviewing!!!! PLLLLEAASSE!


	4. Correcting Mistakes

The Secrets Within

By Lady Lupin

A/N: I know this chapter is really short, but it did take me a while to do, if only because I had to do it loads of times before I thought it came out all right.  I'm also sorry it took so long, but life gets in the way an awful lot…

Disclaimer: All that is from the Harry Potter world is JK's and I wouldn't dream of saying it was mine, Lenora, and Nyah, however, are mine, and if you would like to use them please ask permission first.

Ron walked out into the garden and looked around in the back yard.  It was quiet, and peaceful, a novelty that didn't often happen in the Burrow.  There was a large flower garden, which filled the air with a sweet perfume.  Near the garden was a bench and Ron sat there, just thinking, and not really seeing the yard before him.  He really didn't understand all of what Geoff had said, but he was sure about one thing.  If what he had said was true, that fighting was a good thing, then he and Hermione must have a very good relationship.  Ron smiled faintly at that.  He and Hermione had a very odd relationship, if you could call it one.  It was very different from the one he and Harry had, or the one she shared with Harry.  Ron had yet to make sense of it.  Sometimes, after particularly wild fights, he would wonder if he ever would.  All the same, he didn't think he would change it a bit.  Well, on second thought, he would like it if she weren't quite so bossy, and so concerned with rules and school.  

A nose caught his ear, and he turned his head sharply, his heart began to race.  Then he saw a familiar flash of ginger fur.  He breathed a sigh of relief.  It was only Crookshanks.

"Here you mad animal." Ron called softly, bending down towards the cat, holding out his hand.  Crookshanks sauntered over and hopped up next to him on the bench.  He pet the cat thoughtfully and Crookshanks began to purr, and to Ron's surprise, the large feline climbed on his lap.  "What, you don't hate me now?" The cat purred louder in response.

"I told you he wasn't so bad." A voice said behind him.  He jumped up, and Crookshanks when flying, scratching Ron in the process.  He winced.  "Are you alright?"

"Fine.  Although I think that cat _will_ hate me now." He said, sitting back on the bench.  Hermione came and sat next to him.  "So you are talking nicely to me now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  She looked guilty.

"Sorry about earlier.  I was just in a bad mood I guess." She said, looking at her hands.  He looked at her for a moment, ready to ask why, but thought better of it.  He really wasn't in the mood to get into another disagreement.

"S'alright."  He told her.  They sat in silence for a moment.  "It's nice out here."

She nodded.  "Its my mum's favorite place.  She says it has a calming effect that's nice to come home to after she's been working."

"Yes, I imagine it has." Ron said quietly.  She looked thoughtful.  He waved his hand in front of her face.  She glanced at him and he grinned.  "Thinking again are we?  Don't you do anything else?" 

"Stop it, Ron, you git." She said, swatting his hand away and staring up at the moon.

"So what are you thinking about then?" He asked, his voice loosing its teasing quality.  She glanced at him again and sighed.

"I'm thinking about this past year, and how when we go to Hogwarts is going to be so different..." She said. She looked fairly unhappy.  Ron sighed too.

"Why do you think it's going to be all that different Hermione?" He asked.  She momentary looked at him as if he was joking.

"Ron, everyone's going to have to especially careful…Most of all, you, Harry and me!  If you can't remember, Voldemort came back last June!" She exclaimed.  Ron flinched at the name.  "Can't you comprehend that our world is turning upside down?  Nothing will ever, _ever_ be the same.  Sure, at the moment, Voldemort hasn't made so much as a peep, but sooner or later he _will_ Ron.  And then all hell will break loose, and I _know_ you realize this!" Hermione ranted loudly, looking like she was read to cry.  Ron stared at her for a moment, utterly stunned.  He had no idea she was as worried about things as he was.  He hadn't wanted to deal with it though.  Now it looked as if he would have to.

"Hermione look, I know things aren't going to be good, but we have to try to look on the bright side, don't we?" He said, trying to console her.  She was truly crying now, silent tears streamed down her face.  Hermione looked at him, and wrapped her arms around him tightly.  He awkwardly held onto her, and murmured what he hoped to be soothing words.  He couldn't help feeling that she fit against him quite nicely.  Slowly she calmed down.  Hermione let go of him and gave a watery smile.

"Sorry about that, it's just that I have been worrying a lot lately and I guess I just needed to get it all out of my system." She said, wiping off her tears and taking her arms from around him.  He flashed a small smile.  

"It's fine.  I've been doing my own worrying.  Things are tense at home." Ron told her.  She looked slightly surprised.

"Really?  In what ways?" She asked.  Ron raked his hand through his hair.

"Percy is the biggest problem.  When we got home, Mum and Dad told the whole family about what had happened, and the fact that Sirius was innocent.  Dad figured we were all mature enough to accept it.  Percy refused to believe it.  He insisted that the Minister was right, that there was no proof supporting You-Know-Who's resurrection.  He too, seemed to think that Harry was off his rocker.  He also said that he didn't believe Sirius was innocent.  The only reason that he didn't go to the Ministry, I think, is because Dad said that if he did, he wouldn't be considered a part of the family anymore.  He and Dad haven't spoken since that night.  Percy moved to London, on the excuse that he needed to be closer to work." Ron sighed.  "The only ones of us he'll talk to now is Mum and Ginny.  Ginny says that he's just in denial, and upset over Crouch's death, and that eventually, he will come around.  I'm not so sure.  He just is so different than the rest of us.  What if he doesn't come around, or if he reveals to the Minister that Dad is helping Dumbledore?  Or tells them about Sirius.  He could cause so much trouble." 

Hermione laid her hand on his arm.  "I'm sure it will be alright Ron.  Percy may be a bit too concerned with getting ahead, but his hearts in the right place.  You know that.  He's your brother, and a Weasley too, and I haven't met one yet that wasn't a good person."  Ron's ears flushed red at the compliment.

"Then you haven't met some of our cousins, have you?" He murmured.  She laughed.

"So is anything else going on at the Burrow that's important?" She asked.  Ron looked thoughtful. 

"Well, Fred and George are getting quite serious with their shop, and it's just about driving mum mad.  They got all this money and know one has a clue where they got it.  Bill and Charlie have decided to come back to England for a while and are helping dad organize the Ministry members who support Dumbledore.  And Mum is trying to not show she's nervous when Dad and Bill and Charlie come home late.  She lives by our clock." He gazed at her gravely.  "You're right you know, nothing's going to be the same.  I just hope it doesn't get as bad as it was last time.  Dad said no one trusted anyone, and that at any moment the world could come crashing down."  He said.  She looked worried again.

"Ron, I'm so concerned about Harry, he's vulnerable with those muggles…" Hermione fretted.  Ron tensed.  Then shook his head as if to clear it.

"Hermione, obviously Harry is well protected if Dumbledore trusts him to stay there with them.  I'm sure he wouldn't insist Harry has to stay with those awful people if it wasn't absolutely necessary.  In fact, I think the one of us who is in the greatest amount of danger is you Hermione." Ron said slowly.  She looked up at him in surprise.  

"Me?  Whatever for?" She asked.

"Hermione, your parents are muggles.  You are one of the best friends of Harry Potter.  And you've made yourself an enemy of Draco Malfoy, whose father just happens to be a high-ranking Death Eater.  Hasn't it occurred to you, that you could be one of the first targets?  Hermione you are the smartest witch in our year, and powerful.  You-Know-Who is going to want you out of the way so you couldn't help Harry.  So I think that right now, you are in as much danger as, or more than, Harry." Ron told her seriously.  Hermione had gone pale during his listing.

"You're right of course," She said faintly, biting her lip worriedly.  "What can I do?"  Ron smiled slightly.

"Nothing really."  He said.  She looked at him, panicked.  Her usual calm demeanor and logical outlook had vanished.  "Hermione, my father told me Dumbledore had a good friend of his place wards at every house of muggle borns, and half muggles.  You are safe.  And the protection will last so your parents are safe as well." Ron said quietly.  Hermione took a few deep breaths and began to calm down.  Ron smiled at her.

"Sorry for loosing it.  It's just that that had never occurred to me before." She said a few minutes later.  He shrugged.

"It was my fault anyway.  I shouldn't have made you paranoid.  You're safe enough."  He said.  But he had done it anyway.  _I just do stupid things when she talks about Harry.  Talk about jealousy.  He's my best friend._  

They sat in silence for a while.  Ron just stared up at the stars, loads of things flying through his head._  Tell her.  Just do it.  It can't be any worse than this state of not knowing.  Do it now!_  He turned to her and opened his mouth.  

"Herm-" He began, but then stopped.  She had fallen asleep.  He head was being held up by one of her hands and her chest was rising and falling slowly.  He shook his head, smiled and rolled his eyes.  She looked so peaceful.  He stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione!" He murmured, shaking her softly.  She mumbled a few words, and leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Ron froze.  This wasn't the best predicament to be in.  He had two options.  He could wake her up and embarrass them both, or he could bring her to her room and pretend it never happened.  He chose the latter.  He stood there for a moment to figure out how to exactly bring her to her room.  After a moment he picked her up, her arms still wrapped around her neck, and him lifting her legs.  She leaned forward and nuzzled down into his chest, seeming quite comfortable.  Ron walked silently into the house, and up the stairs.  She was fairly light, and he didn't have much trouble, until he got to her room.  He tried to lay her down on the bed, but she wouldn't take her hands from around his neck.  Her fingers had gotten a hold of some of the tiny hairs at the back of his neck, and it kind of hurt.  Eventually he got her to let go and covered her up with her sheet.  He stared at her for a moment, ran his hand lightly over her cheek, and went downstairs to shut everything off, and close the house up.  It wasn't until he had reached his room, and gotten into bed that Ron realized something.  He could have moved her hands from his neck down there, and then woken her up.  He shrugged however, and fell into a light sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

In the master bedroom of the Granger's house, Mister Granger watched his daughter fall asleep next to he best friend, and then watched him bring her up to her room, and then close up the Granger's home.  Once Ron was in bed, Geoff walked down the hall, and noted that both teenagers were sleeping peacefully, and had a small smile on their faces.  Geoff smirked knowingly, and returned to his room, and got into bed with his wife.  Charlotte woke slightly and asked where he'd been. 

  
His only answer to her was that he had been watching their relationship all over again.  She smiled sleepily at him, and soon they too fell off to sleep.

A/N: Well??  What do you think?  Is it a good chapter, even if it is short?  I rather like it.  So tell me, back to Harry's or stay at Hermione's??? Review and let me know!!!!!


End file.
